


Friday Nights

by quiescents



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiescents/pseuds/quiescents
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late at night, half-asleep, Rin knew that their Friday nights made the rest of the time worthwhile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Nights

Friday night was nothing special, usually. After practice, Rin would just go back to his dorm, maybe getting something to eat on the way. He didn't hang out with the rest of the team, or go out of his way to be friendly to anyone. Or rather, anyone besides Nitori.

He had known about the younger boy's crush on him practically since the day they met. There was no mistaking the pure adoration with which he looked at Rin. It took a while longer before he considered the fact that he might return his roommate's feelings. But once he did, they started dating soon after. Rin had been hesitant about it at first, but Nitori managed to get past the barriers he put up around himself and get him to act more like the old Rin.

Sometimes, Friday nights were movie nights. Rin would find something online that looked interesting, and they'd cuddle on the top bunk together, focused on Rin's laptop. Nitori wouldn't hesitate to lean up and press a quick kiss to the elder's lips. Mostly though, the two would be content with just watching whatever movie they had found that night, glad to be in each other's presence.

Other times, Friday nights were nights for going out. Rin bought ice cream and they'd sit at a table outside the ice cream shop, talking and laughing like any good friends. Genuine smiles were traded and hands were held across the table. In the midst of a conversation, Nitori would forget about formality and blurt out "Rin," in between giggles. This never failed to bring a smile to the red-haired boy's face, liking how his name sounded on the other's lips.

Around exam times, Friday nights were study nights. Hardly taking breaks from studying and homework, Nitori almost forgot there was anyone else in the room, sometimes pausing to ask a question about the work. Only pretending he was annoyed by it, Rin was secretly happy to help Aiichiro, not that he really needed the assistance.

Still other times, Friday nights passed by in a haze, a time to drop the just-friends pretense. Whether it was just cuddles, hushed conversation, or hungry kisses, those nights were for each other. Only once did Rin's shark-like teeth lead to frantic apologies and Nitori assuring his boyfriend that it was fine, and that the blood coming from his lower lip was really nothing too bad.

Regardless of what they were doing, it made Rin happy to just be with Nitori. Whenever his roommate would come up and give him a hug for no reason, brush a few errant strands of hair out of his face, or lean up on his tiptoes to give him a kiss, Rin thought that maybe having a boyfriend was nicer than he had thought it would be.

Quiet nights tangled up together, sound asleep. Listening to Nitori's slow, even breathing. Late at night, half-asleep, Rin knew that their Friday nights made the rest of the time worthwhile.


End file.
